This invention relates to an adjustable mount for a flat panel screen, such as an LCD screen, and has particular application to the mounting of a liquid crystal television set to a vertical wall or equivalent surface.
A problem which has been encountered with the mounting of such a liquid crystal television set is ensuring that the set is level, i.e. that its upper longer surface is horizontal. Although care may be taken to secure the TV mount accurately to the wall or equivalent surface, it can still occur that when the TV set is secured to the mount using pre-formed fixing points thereof, it is tilted to the horizontal, with there being no means of adjustment.
One aspect of the disclosure provides an adjustable mount for a flat panel screen, such as an LCD screen, which overcomes the above-mentioned problem.